


10 Genres Challenge

by bakanoapit



Series: Meme Challenge [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Meme Challenges, Multi, Multipairings
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakanoapit/pseuds/bakanoapit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble 25-words. Variant genres. Variant couples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Genres Challenge

**Naruto/Sasuke:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Angst:**

"Bunuh aku sekarang, Sasuke. Kau ingin balas dendam untuk Itachi?  _Lakukan_."

.

**AU:**

Kucing berwarna pirang itu mengejar kucing hitam. Kucing hitam lari.

.

**Crack:**

"Pft. Aku tahu kau bakal terlihat  _manis_ , Sasuke- _chan_."

Tatapan tajam.

"Kimono, eh?"

.

**Crossover/Snow White:**

Pangeran bermata biru memberinya kecupan. Sang putri akhirnya terbangun.

.

**First time:**

"Umph—"

"—Humpf."

_Klik._

Dan Sakura punya bukti foto ciuman pertama mereka.

.

**Fluff:**

Malam itu Sasuke tertidur lelap dalam pelukan Naruto.

.

**Humor:**

"Sasu— _gyahahaha_!"

"..."

"Apa-apaan itu rambutmu?  _Mohawk_? Serius, Sasuke? Apa yang terjadi dengan model pantat ayam, eh?"

"... Kubunuh kau."

.

**Hurt/comfort:**

Untuk pertama kalinya, dia menangis. Di makam Itachi. Di makam orang tuanya. Di makam  _Uchiha_. Tangan Naruto tidak sekali pun lepas dari pundaknya.

.

**Smut:**

"Nnghh—ah— _Naruto_!"

Lidah Naruto bertaut dengannya, menelan suara Sasuke, menciumnya dalam.

.

**UST:**

Butir keringat mengalir dari dahinya, turun melewati leher jenjang, pundak putih susu, kemudian dada, dan— _ugh_ , Naruto menelan ludah.

**::**

**Naruto/Sai:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Angst:**

"Aku bukan  _dia_ , Naruto-kun. Aku bukan Sasuke."

Naruto memejamkan mata, "Aku tahu."

.

**AU:**

Lukisan itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang pernah dia kenal dulu— _dulu_  sekali.

.

**Crack:**

"Yah. Kalau dibandingkan dengan Kakashi atau Asuma, sih, punya Naruto jelas lebih  _kecil_."

 _Uhukk_. "Apanya?"

.

 **Crossover/'** _**Draw me like on of your French girl** _ **':**

Goresan kuas menari di atas kanvas. Sang maestro terlarut dalam karya besarnya :  _Adonis_.

.

**First time:**

"Imajinasi, Naruto-kun. I-ma-ji-na-si."

Gambar pertama yang berhasil dibuat Naruto adalah benang runyam.

.

**Fluff:**

Setangkai mawar merah ada di pintu apartemen Sai pagi itu, dengan notes kecil bertulis  _I Love You – N_.

.

**Humor:**

Tidak ada yang aneh dengan wajah Sai saat bangun tidur: rambut teracak ke segala arah, air liur di ujung bibir, mata separo terbuka, pola kasur yang tercap di pipi. Tapi entah kenapa, Naruto tidak bisa menahan tawa.

.

**Hurt/comfort:**

"Naruto-kun?"

"—hm?"

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

Naruto membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Sai.

.

**Smut:**

Tubuh Sai seperti gelas kaca: halus, bening, rapuh. Saat Naruto memasukinya, cowok itu seolah pecah berkeping-keping.

" _Naruto_ —"

.

**UST:**

Bagian perut Sai yang terbuka itu sungguh menggoda iman. Sungguh.

::

**Kakashi/Anko:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Angst:**

Dia menemukannya tergeletak di tengah hutan, di ambang hidup dan mati, dengan segel Orochimaru di lehernya. Kakashi menahan tangis.

.

**AU:**

Anak pertama mereka memilik rambut perak dan mata berwarna violet. Yang kedua memiliki rambut ungu gelap dengan mata hitam.

.

**Crack:**

"Anko?"

"Hn?"

"Aku suka kamu."

" _HAAHH_?"

.

**Crossover/Adam and Eve:**

Anko dan Kakashi memakannya—buah terlarang. Mereka dibuang ke bumi.

.

**First time:**

Air mata itu turun. Satu tetes. Dua tetes. Anko mencoba menahannya, tapi dia tidak bisa. Di hadapan Kakashi, pertahanan jounin tangguh itu runtuh.

.

**Fluff:**

"Hey, sweetie. Sweetheart. Sweetpie. My princess. My sunshine— _awh_! Kenapa kau memukulku, Anko?!"

.

**Humor:**

Kurenai meminta Anko menjadi badut saat ulang tahun anaknya yang pertama.

"Jangan. Tertawa.  _Brengsek_."

.

**Hurt/comfort:**

Anko terbangun tengah malam. Mimpi buruk tentang Orochimaru, segel, dan kesendirian.

Kakashi terbangun tengah malam. Mimpi buruk tentang ayahnya, Obito, dan kematian.

.

**Smut:**

Anko memberi jilatan terakhir di ujung kejantanan Kakashi, cairan mani menempel di bibirnya, "Siap untuk ronde dua, Hatake?"

.

**UST:**

Jaring-jaring, oke?  _Jaring-jaring_! Bagaimana Kakashi bisa menahan diri dengan pakaian Anko yang nyaris tidak menutup apapun itu?

::

**Kakashi/Sakura:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Angst:**

Mereka mantan guru dan murid. Terpisah umur dua belas tahun. Tapi kemudian Sakura menciumnya. Dan semua terlupakan.

.

**AU:**

Cewek berambut perak itu cantik. Tinggi, ramping, punya dada besar. Sebagai cowok, Sakura tidak bisa menolak.

.

**Crack:**

"Ah~ ini seperti Icha-Icha menjadi nyata."

" _Sensei!_ "

"Ck. Bilang ' _miaw_ ', Sakura-chan. Dan jangan lepas bando kuping kucing itu!"

.

**Crossover/James Bond:**

" _A lady doesn't kiss and tell, Mr. Hatake._ "

.

**First time:**

Sakura ingat ada darah saat Kakashi pertama kali mengambil keperawanannya.

.

**Fluff:**

Burung dari Negara Batu menjatuhkan gulungan kertas di kamarnya,  _Selamat ulang tahun Sakura-chan. Maaf aku tidak bisa ada di situ bersamamu_.

.

**Humor:**

"Aku bisa masak, oke? Yang perlu dilakukan hanya mencampur ini dengan in—"

_—KABOOM!_

_._

**Hurt/comfort:**

_Ibunya. Ayahnya. Minato-sensei. Obito. Rin. Asuma._ Kakashi memeluk tubuh hangat di sebelahnya.  _Tapi jangan ambil Sakura juga, Tuhan. Jangan dia._

_._

**Smut:**

Kakashi mengecup tangannya. Lehernya. Tenguknya. Memainkan payudaranya. Putingnya. Sebelum akhirnya dia mencium Sakura.

.

**UST:**

Baguslah. Bibir seksi itu tertutup masker.

::

**Kisame/Itachi:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Angst:**

Kisame melihat Itachi sebagai  _Lily of the Valley_. Cantik. Beracun. Tapi sebenarnya, itu hanyalah caranya untuk melindungi diri.

.

**AU:**

"Pinjam tugas kimia, Itachi. Aku belum sempat bikin semalam."

"Hn."

.

**Crack:**

Itachi Uchiha. Dengan celemek ' _kiss the cook_ '. Dan piring dango di tangan. Kisame mengerjap. Dia tidak sedang bermimpi, kan?

.

**Crossover/Mermaid:**

Merman itu jatuh cinta pada pangeran. Dia menukarkan kulitnya untuk bisa menjadi manusia.

.

**First time:**

"Kau hanya perlu mengikuti arus. Biarkan tubuhmu menyatu dengan air."

Itu pertama kali Itachi belajar cara berenang.

.

**Fluff:**

Kisame selalu membelai rambutnya sebelum tidur.

.

**Humour:**

Bayangkan seorang pria tinggi, besar, berotot, dengan perawakan seram, membeli sebuah teddy bear. Ya, Itachi juga tertawa.

.

**Hurt/comfort:**

"Aku penghianat, Kisame. Pembelot. Pembunuh.  _Pengecut_."

"Kau melakukannya untuk melindungi adikmu."

.

**Smut:**

Saat mereka saling terhubung, itu seperti yin dan yang. Enam dan sembilan. Seperti kepingan puzzle yang tepat. Seperti  _lingga_  dan  _yoni_.

.

**UST:**

Tidak seharusnya cowok bisa punya tubuh gemulai macam Itachi. Wajah cantik. Kulit lembut. Rambut hitam berkilau—Ah, ya, apa tadi misinya?

::


End file.
